Sick Embarrassment
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Guys," Kendell whined. "Kendell," they all replied as one, using the same whiny voice.


Sick Embarrassment

Author Note: Olo! This is World's Love Song here with a one-shot for BTR! It's called Sick Embarrassment, (dur), and this is in the honor of National BTR Day! National BTR Day is celabrating the band's first CD being realished last year on this very day! GO BTR, and HAPPY NATIONAL BTR DAY! :D

_If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like coffeti.. _

The four BTR boy's voices always brought the Palm Woods alive. But there was something wrong on this morning. Kendell kept coughing and clearing his congested throat.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked worridly for his pal after about the millionth time.

"Yeah," his friend's voice was hoarse.

"No, you're not," Carlos knew he was lying, trying to be strong, "you can tell us anything, buddy."

"I'm fine," the tall blonde lied before a fit of congested coughing.

"He's sick," the other three said as one. The next thing their leader knew, he was being pulled against his will back to their crib.

"Let go! I'm fine!" he protested before coughing.

"And our president is a monkey," James rolled his eyes before chunking his friend onto his bed. The teenager moaned as his friends got him all comfortable.

"You know, most people like their friends taking care of them," Carlos hopped on the bed beside his friend, Logan by his side. James sat on the foot, for lack of space.

"Go away," the blonde protested, pulling the pillow over his face.

"You know the drill," James shook his brunette hair, "we don't leave until our bud is all good to go."

"I'm fine," the leader tried to get up, but six hands were quick to push him right back down, "guys!" He turned all whiny.

"Kendell," the three replied back in unison in the same whiny voice.

The boy started to pout at this. Snickering, Logan started to prepare medicine. The sick boy started to sneeze. Carlos decided this was the perfect time to make him laugh.

"Sneezy," he said in a teasing tone, poking him in the ribs, "ya' gettin' a little sneezy, Kenny?"

"Shut up," his leader whined, batting the hands away.

"Fiesty," the helmet loving male grinned.

"Okay, here's your medicine," the smartest male came up to his friend with a shot needle. The needle part was about six inches long, and the boy's eyes' widened.

"You know what? I feel great!" he struggled, getting to his feet. It took James and Carlos both to catch him and restrain him as Logan approached, careful of his flailing feet and very aware of his screaming.

"No!" he yelled, "no, no, no!"

"Come on, it's just a shot," the smartie got ontop of him and inserted the tip into his arm. The boy howled in pain and whimpered as his friends hauled him back into his bed.

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" James asked when his friend woke up from his nap.

"Better, I guess," he spoke with a stuffed up nose.

"Good to know," the other two busted up with Carlos held his nose and talked. Even Kendell cracked a smile at his buddy's antics.

"There it is!" Logan pointed at the widening smile.

The leader rolled his eyes and finally laughed.

XXXXXXXX

"Kenny?" the three spoke. Their bud had fallen asleep, and they wondered now if he was okay after three hours.

They gasped when they saw the tears. They rolled down his red cheeks as he huddled and shivered in bed. They gathered around him, and his cheeks flushed. He tried to hide his face, but they all put it up.

"What's wrong?" James inquired gently.

"I.." his voice broke, "I feel h-horrible."

"We know," Carlos assured, "you'll get better."

"B-but it's not ju-just that," the leader hiccuped, "I-I'm sick. We're missing our l-love for me. You guys a-are taking care of me. I-I'm n-not doing my j-job right! And-and I'm embarrassed by th-this!"

"Everyone gets sick," Logan reminded, "and everyone cries. It's what brought us into this world, you know."

"And it's fine," Carlos promised, "we all go as a team, remember?"

"Consider this payment for all those times you saved us," James added.

The crying blonde smiled as his friend's wiped his tears.

"Thanks guys," he hugged them tightly.

Maybe this wasn't such a sick embarrassment after all.

Author Note: Play on words! :D Lol. Byez!


End file.
